write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario and Luigi vs Stan and Kyle
Two famous videogame and cartoon duos of red and green fight! Who will win? Intro Sky: Ever in the fiction exists duos of red and green! Anti-Sky: And these are duos of cartoons and videogames. Jack: And these duos are Mario and Luigi, the most famous brothers of Nintendo! Hunter: And Stan and Kyle, the most famous duo of South Park! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are show clapping and screaming in emotion) MAKE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mario and Luigi jumps in a Pipe and both lands hitting Stan and Kyle on the ground. Stan and Kyle angrily gets up punching Mario and Luigi who got angry and punch Stan and Kyle in the face. Both duo put on their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight First Mario and Stan was punching eachother until Mario kicked Stan and started smacking Stan with his Hammer. Then Luigi and Kyle was punching eachother until Luigi kicked Kyle in the gut and started punching him many times until Luigi uppercutted Kyle on the ground. Then Stan use a Football kicking it to Mario who kicked it and both was in a Football duel until Mario end using his Hammer to smack the Football at Stan's face. Stan and Kyle then decide pull out Chainsaws trying to cut Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi: Mamma Mia! Mario and Luigi scared dodges the slashes and Mario and Luigi shoot fire and thunder at Stan and Kyle who was being hitted by the attacks getting be burned and electrocuted by Mario and Luigi. Stan then use a Crowbar and started hitting Mario with it until hit Mario into the ground. Kyle decide use a Shot-Gun shooting bullets at the Green Thunder who was dodging them and decide use a Power Flower being invisible. Luigi started to throw alot of punches at Kyle until he used his Hammer smacking Kyle many times until he smacked Kyle on the ground and Luigi returns to normal. Stan pull out a Baseball Bat and hit Mario with it sending the plumber at a wall. Stan then decide pull out a HandGun shooting at Mario who was dodging the bullets until Mario jumped at Stan smacking Stan with his Hammer sending him into a wall. Stan becomes into Stan Marshwalker and use a Sword trying to slash Mario who collides with his Hammer colliding weapons until Mario smacked Stan in aside and Stan use his Laser Pointer shooting a Laser at Mario who dodges it. Kyle then use his Golf Club hitting Luigi many times until Luigi dodges and kicked Kyle in the stomach. Kyle becomes into the Human Kite shooting Lasers at Luigi who dodged them and Luigi tried to smack Kyle with his Hammer who block it with his shield. Kyle kicked Luigi in aside and becomes into High Jew Elf King using Windstorm as Kyle brings his leaf blower out and blows wind and Luigi barely dodges it and Kyle use Rain of Arrows shooting arrows at Luigi who dodges all the arrows. Stan becomes into Toolshed and use a Drill and tried to attack Mario with it who dodges it. Mario and Luigi decide use a Super Star becoming invincibles and started to punch both Stan and Kyle many times hurting them until both Mario and Luigi use his Hammers smacking Stan and Kyle until Mario and Luigi end sending Stan and Kyle on the ground unconsious. K.O! Mario and Luigi decide jump in the Pipe in that both comes to South Park and returns to Mushroom Kingdom as Stan and Kyle was knocked in the ground. Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE... MARIO AND LUIGI! Final Point Sky: Mario and Luigi wins because are strongers, fasters, and durables. Anti-Sky: Also both Mario and Luigi are experimented obviously. Jack: And Mario and Luigi are better fighters and has more arsenal and Power-Ups can have both alot. Rock: And also both got be more smarters, however Stan and Kyle's only advantage is toonforce. Hunter: It seems Stan and Kyle got crushed by the Mario Bros! Advantages and Disadvantages Winners Mario and Luigi +Strongers +Fasters +Durables -Toonforce +Arsenal +Better Fighters +Experimented +Power-Ups can help both Lossers Stan and Kyle +Toonforce -Power-Ups can help Mario and Luigi -Basically everything Next Time Category:Skyblazero